Yin Meets Her Yang
by Kotoko Byakuya
Summary: Sakura Haruno has given up her love for Sasuke as she later finds that she has a secret admirer, who has been sending her love letters and is named "Yang". Who is Yang? Is it Naruto? Kiba? Neji? When she almost found out... NejixSaku One shot! No flames
1. The necklace and the white eyed patient

Yin meets her Yang

NejixSakura

By Kotoko Takemoto

_**Chapter 1**_

_"The Necklace and the white eyed patient"_

**_I hope you like this story. It's my first time so...PLEASE NO BAD REVIEWS!!!!_**

**_Note: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!! ._**

**_Summary: Sakura finds out she has a secret admirer and sooner or later she finds out that it's the white eyed, stone hard Hyu_ga that she's been caring for all along!!!**

A few years have passed since Sakura has seen Sasuke, more like weeks if you ask me. We're talking about Sakura Haruno. The heart throb of Konoha and not to mention Sasuke's number 1 fan girl in the entire village. She's an average fourteen year old girl. Not too pretty, not too rich, just normal. Sure she's the only one with pink hair and obviously not the only one working to get skinnier for the hot guys in the village, but she's just your normal average fourteen year old medical ninja.

That is, until she received a little present from a secret admirer. It was a simple gift, a necklace. But it was half of two. It was the symbol of Yin and Yang but problem was…She got the Yin part, the white half. Who has the other half? The Yang necklace? Ever since that day, she's been thinking of her secret admirer for days.

"Sakura-chan, Tsunade needs to see you", said Shizune, Tsunade's second-in-command medic.

"Coming!" Sakura dashed towards the halls and into Tsunade's office. "You need me, Sensei?" She entered through the door and into a large room, where she had sat down in front of Tsunade's desk and in front of her was a mountain of papers.

"The hospital needs you with a patient. He just came back from a mission and he's broken his arm. Can you handle that?" said the big chested blonde in front of her.

"Right. I'm on it" Right after she got the message, she was heading towards the village's hospital.

_"Wonder who it is…?" _she had thought while reaching her desired destination.

*******************************************************************

In the room in the hospital, a few stories up near Sakura was a chunin with a broken arm. But not just any chunin, we're talking about a chunin with long brown hair tied to a pony tail at the tip of his middle back. A chunin, with white lavender eyes and a stone hard personality. Yes, we're talking about Neji Hyuga, the heir to the Hyuga clan and the strongest chunin to come out of the Leaf Village. He has broken his arm during his last mission, something involving assassins and protecting a leader of a village. He may be such a pain in the butt, but what people don't know is that he has a sensitive side. (O.O OMG!! xD) He isn't such a bad guy, once people get to know him, especially since he has a secret crush on a certain pink haired kunoichi….

Yes, Neji Hyuga is the one who sent her the necklace but he's too damn aloof to admit his feelings!!! Okay, he's not like that, much, but he has feelings for her and it's been a few months since he's last seen her, besides the chunin exams, but still. He's been sending her love letters or 'poems' as he puts it, for a whole month and yet he hasn't put his REAL NAME in the letters!!!! He keeps using the name "Yang" as his codename, but he needs to admit his feelings sooner or later before someone else takes her away from him!!! He's been getting himself hurt a lot somehow (maybe cuz he's thinking about 'someone' instead of paying attention to his missions). But still, the love bird still hasn't bust a single move since then. He's kept his other half of the necklace hidden in his shirt or pocket while Sakura was treating his injuries ever since, being extremely careful that Sakura doesn't see the Yang necklace around his neck and her finding out it was the "stone hard" Neji Hyuga that sent her those mushy poems and emails. How'd he get her email you might ask? He has her as a friend on Yahoo. And yes, he has his email hidden or something like that. Anyways...

Sakura had knocked onto the door of the room. "May I come in?"

Neji had blinked, hiding his 'other' side and keeping his cool as his sternly voice took over his vocal cords as he answered, "Yes you may" to the pink haired medic coming into the room.

Sakura had sighed a bit, knowing it would've been Neji-sama. _Since when was he always getting injuries? It isn't like him, at least I think..._ She walked up to him and checked onto his left arm. Neji kept his 'other side' bottled up as he went to his cold side now, trying not to say anything bad to the pink haired beauty.

"...I got into an accident with one of the assasins and then a boulder fell from a cliff and..." he began.

"I know, I know....You don't have to tell me the details Neji-sama....Just be more careful next time, this isn't like your usual stuff..." she said calmly before wrapping his arm in bandages and making a sling around his neck. When she tied a knot with the bandages, she noticed something metalic around his neck. "Hmm..?" She reached for it but Neji felt her cold hands against his warm skin and reacted with a flip forward and his legs have made Sakura slip and fall to the ground. He caught her before she had reached the floor and felt her feminine body on top of his. Sakura blinked, turning a bit red before looking into his pearly eyes.

He blinked, blushing a light shade of red before pushing her off of him, making her body slam against the wall and knocking a vase from a shelf, landing straight for her head as she passed out with red slime oozing from her head. He panicked a bit as he tried to lift her from the floor, no thanks to his broken arm, as he gently, yet carefully, placed her onto the hospital bed beside him. He then went towards a chair and pressed a button for a nurse to come into the room. _"Why does it always happen to me...?" _

***************************************************************************************************

O.O!!! That's it for now, like I said this is my first time so...Plz Plz review and tell me what you think!!!!

Please no flames if this isn't the "Neji" you all know and love and PLEASE no bad reviews!! It's my first time.... *sniff*


	2. Confusion and a difficult mission

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Confusion…and a difficult mission"_

_**Thanks for the reviews everybody!! I hope you don't mind this short chapter like cuz I was having trouble trying to think of what happens next so…hope you like it!!!**_

_**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!**_

Neji was in a lot of trouble now. After his 'accident' earlier with Sakura and a vase and causing her to have mental brain damage meant that Kakashi and Tsunade are gonna beat him 'till his bones turn into a white dusty kind of powdery pudding you find before mixing it with milk. _"What do I do..? Tell them it was an accident? No…They'll kill me even for that…."_

And now, here comes a little theoretical production of Neji's encounter with everyone in the village. In his head!

_Neji was sitting in the room waiting for the nurse to come in, when all of a sudden, Tsunade comes busting through the door, screaming her head off in anger. "What the hell did you do to my pupil???!!!!"_

_Then Rock Lee came into the room with tears coming down his face like huge waterfalls. "What have you done to my beautiful cherry blossom, Neji-san?? How could you do this to your own comrade???"_

_Kakashi-sensei came in with lust in his eyes, his sharingan in full view. "If you harmed her….this will be your last chance to see daylight ever again…."_

_Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame came busting into the room as well, their weapons at hand, and Itachi's sharingan to its full potential. Kisame looked like a mad shark as he had his giant blade in his hands and Deidara's play-doh-like birds in his hands, ready to explode at his command. (What the hell are they doing here..? Oh well…MORE ANGER ON NEJI!!! YAY!!!!)_

_And finally, a giant toad came busting through the building with Naruto at its head, the demon chakra swirling around his entire body, making him look like a mad male wolf angry at an eagle for hurting his female mate. "Neji….."_

Back to reality…

Neji had shivered when he had thought about his encounter IF the village knew what he had done. The only way to solve this is to, (gulp) speak to Tsunade about the situation. He tried not to imagine the kind of torture Tsunade would give him if Sakura's injury was 'that' serious. He swallowed hard before getting up and opening the door, which, speak of the devil, was Tsunade and Shizune. He froze, already his palms sweating as he tried to build up the courage to speak to the 5th Hokage before she spoke first.

"Where is Sakura? She was supposed to treat your injury and be ba-"

She paused, finding the pink haired kunoichi lying in bed with dry blood onto the pillow and bed sheets. (it wasn't that much blood, but it still stained) She had slowly turned her head towards the now pale(even more paler than his normal skin xD) Hyuga as she slammed her fist at a nearby wall, busting it and leaving a hole, big enough for Jiraiya to peep into all of the women in the bathhouse. The big-chested blonde stared at him with flames in her eyes and a stress mark covering her forehead.

Neji panicked, trying to speak before a familiar voice echoed the silence in the room.

"Where am I..?"

It was Sakura.

"Who are you…?"

Tsunade, Neji, and Shizune all turned at the pink-haired medic, confusingly curious at the girl's words. Neji spoke first.

"You don't…recognize us…?"

The pink haired girl shook her head, blinking as she felt her head with her hand, now looking at red, paste-like goo onto her palm and fingers. Shizune rushed towards her aid and using a healing jutsu, she healed the gap onto the girl's head. Tsunade turned to Neji, her voice calm and her anger cooled.

"What happened..?"

Neji sighed as he slowly explained the problem. After about a few minutes, Tsunade smiled. She noticed his arm broken so she healed it before giving him her request.

"You're the one who has a problem."

She poked his forehead with her finger, his icy metal plate onto his forehead protector didn't affect towards her warm touch.

"Fix it by being her escort on returning her memories back."

Neji blinked, shaking his head before focusing his attention towards her request.

"Hun?"

Tsunade laughed, making the pink haired medic turn her head in confusion and making Shizune confused as well.

"She has amnesia. She doesn't remember any of us or more importantly, _herself. _You are going to have to gain back her lost fragments and return them to their proper place in her memory bank."

Her gaze locked with his. "Is that clear, Neji?"

Neji cleared his throat before answering with a "Yes ma'am".

"Good." Tsunade looked at Shizune and she quickly went to her side. "Now then, this is your mission for now. An A-rank mission. Understood? If you can restore her memory or at least _help her restore _them by herself, you'll be rewarded."

Neji sighed, nodding as he agreed with the lady Hokage.

"_This will be a difficult mission.."_

********************************************************************

_**Thanks for reading!! Hope I get good reviews on this one like the other one!! Please no flames!!!**_


	3. A mission anda misunderstanding?

_**Chapter 3**_

_A mission and....a misunderstanding??_

_**Thanks for the little reviews...but I guess you guys wanted some more of the story so....here ya go!!!**_

_**NOTE: STILL DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_1 day later....._

_Hours have passed....._

_Silence taking over........._

_And.....muffins?_

Neji blinked, seeing as the pink haired girl in front of him was nibbling on some muffins with a cup of juice next to the plate. Untouched.

"You all right? Sakura..." he asked, worriedly.

She jumped, losing her balance. "Whoa-Whoaaaaaaahhhhhhhh-Oof!" She fell backwards in her chair, landing onto the floor. "Ow...."

Neji came to her aid, lifting her up into his arms as he set her onto his chair, checking to see if she was injured anywhere. "Are you hurt?"

"No...I'm fine....." She blinked at him, trying to remember who he was. But everytime she tried to think, it only hurt her head. "Ow...My head...." She lifted her hands to reach for her head, but Neji's pair of hands beat her to it, feeling for any lumps. Sakura's face turned slightly pink as she winced when he found the bump from earlier on yesterday. "Ow..." He smiled, finding no signs of bleeding or anything bad. He released his hands from her as he looked at her, eye to eye, his lavender white eyes glancing at her emerald colored ones.

"Do you remember who I am...?" he asked, hoping she would say yes.

Sakura looked at him hard, trying to dig inside of her mind for anything about this boy, but sadly she doesn't remember anything about him. She shook her head, looking down as if she was ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry....I don't remember..."

He sighed. "Well all right. It's fine, I think. But just so you can know who I am, my name is Neji Hyuga." He patted her head gently, hearing a soft purr escape her lips. _Heh...Cute.... _He then took a peek at her neck, still wearing a similar necklace that he's wearing underneath his shirt. _Yin.... _

She blinked at him, noticing that he was staring at her chest as she poked his side, making him flinch as she asked, "What are you looking at..?"

He laughed sheepishly (Wow...the "stone hard" Hyuga _sheepish?) _and shook his head, smiling a bit. "It's nothing, just making sure you're not covered in blood or anything...."

She smiled back at him, shivering as she felt something cold resting near her cleavage onto her chest. She reached inside her shirt and found a metalic symbol of white and black. Hers was mostly white, with a black dot at the end. "What's this...?" She gasped, looking like she has never seen anything beautiful before. "It's pretty..." She looked up at him, smiling as she jumped on him, her arms around his neck. He blinked, hiding a slight pink blush from her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lowering her down 'till she landed to her feet.

He heard her say "is it for me" to him, but he let her go and sat down onto a chair, with his face in his hands. "................."

She tilted her head to the side, bewildered as she poked him softly. "You okay...?"

He looked up at her, slowly remembering what Tsunade had told him hours ago...before he took her to get breakfast....

_**Flashback. Hours earlier.....**_

"_**Neji...." said the old, but powerful female hokage. "Remember....Even if she forms a bond with you, when she gets her memories back, she won't remember anything that you two have done together in her state. Her feelings for you, now, are those of a stranger. She will not remember all of the good times, nor she will remember the bad times....all of those new memories that she will form, will vanish when she gets her old ones back and she will be the same Sakura we will all know and love. But the one that you will know these next few months...."**_

"_**I know...." Neji answered, trying to bottle up his emotions from the lady hokage, but as the old woman looked at him sternly, it's as if the woman could read every emotion written onto his face. Fear, bravery, kindness....and.....love..... "She won't be the one I will know when I spend time with her in her 'sickness'. Her new feelings will soon be forgotten when she remembers all of her past....present.....and probably future....." He inhaled a deep breath. "I will take any risks of her not remembering the memories that we shared....but..." He paused. "I just....don't want her to.....forget....."**_

_**Tsunade smiled, seeing that he truly did have careness in his "stone" heart for his apprentice, but it was truly strange that a Hyuga, a very powerful, strict, and emotionless person like him would fall for the cherry blossom in the leaf village. She thought Sasuke would've taken her as his own, given her what she needed, being with her when she felt lonely, held her when she cried, and to protect her with his very life, but Sasuke left about a month ago so...it left poor Sakura heart-broken. That is...until she got that necklace. She remembered when Sakura was clumsily helping her patients and oddly enough....her recent patient that she has been taking care of was...the stone cold Neji Hyuga. Strange but...maybe...just maybe....the Hyuga prodigy loves her precious Sakura.... **_

_**End of flashback....**_

_Should I tell her...? Or should I wait....?_ He took a while trying to think of his response to her question.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**So far this is as much as I can do for chapter 3. I know it's a short chapter but I've been having writer's block so....PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I'll come up with the next chapters ASAP so...please review!!!**_


End file.
